


Breathe With Me

by alexandrite04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrite04/pseuds/alexandrite04
Summary: There aren't enough fics where Dinah is vulnurable and being taken care of instead of Laurel so I changed thatAs always, lmk if you have any fic recommendations or requests!! I always need new ideas
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough fics where Dinah is vulnurable and being taken care of instead of Laurel so I changed that  
> As always, lmk if you have any fic recommendations or requests!! I always need new ideas

Dinah’s bar is as busy as she’s ever seen it, and the stress seems to build up inside her before it starts to become overwhelming. So many things she has to do, so many loud noises, and people and it’s all too much for her and suddenly she can’t breathe. The noise of the bar seems to be getting louder, the lights brighter, and everything around her seems to be amplified.

She starts to shake, stumbling towards the elevator as everything starts to become too much. She knows it’s just a panic attack, she’s had them before, but they always seem to terrify her anyway. The doors open and she rushes inside, pressing the button to go up as the panic builds inside her. The movement of the elevator seems to make things worse, and the dreaded feeling of detachment starts to take hold of her as the world around her begins to feel unreal. Lightheadedness takes over as she gasps for breath, and she stumbles into the apartment in a panic.

“Dinah?” Laurel calls from the bathroom. Dinah doesn’t respond, trying to get a grip as the panic swirls inside her, sucking the air from her lungs. The bathroom door swings open, and Laurel walks out, immediately rushing over when she sees the state Dinah is in. “Hey, hey, hey,” She says worriedly. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She asks her, concerned. Dinah just shakes her head, unable to talk as she struggles. “I’ve got you, it’s okay. Take some deep breaths with me, okay?” Laurel asks, cupping Dinah’s cheek.

Dinah shakes her head again. “I c- can’t.” She gets out, tears starting to run down her face. Laurel reaches out gently, taking her hand in hers. “Yes you can, I know you can. Breathe with me, okay?” She says, putting Dinah’s hand on her chest. “Here, do it with me.” She says. She takes a slow, deep breath, and another, Dinah trying her best to copy her breathing. After a few minutes, her breathing starts to slow and even out, and Laurel feels a wave of relief go through her.

“You okay, songbird?” She asks, removing Dinah’s hand from her chest in favor of intertwining their fingers, her thumb gently running over the back of her hand. Dinah nods, slowly taking another deep breath before letting it out. She looks exhausted, and Laurel feels a wave of concern go through her. “What happened?” She asks her softly, tilting her head.

Dinah shrugs, telling her, “It’s just been stressful today. We’re so busy, and there’s so much I have to do at once and I- it’s just a lot.” She says, another round of tears sliding down her cheeks as she looks at the ground. Laurel reaches up to brush a lock of hair from her face, looking at Dinah with such care that her heart swells.

“It’s okay to take a break sometimes, you know.” Laurel tells her gently, wiping the tears from her face gently with her thumbs. Dinah shakes her head. “I can’t, I have to-” “I’ll go see who can cover your spot. You don’t need any more stress tonight.” Laurel cuts in. Dinah sighs. “But-” She starts. Laurel holds up her hand, cutting her off again. “This isn’t up for debate, D. Your health is more important.” She says, matter of factly.

Dinah sighs again, giving up. She’s touched at how much Laurel cares about her, and it only makes her fondness towards the blonde grow. “Fine.” She sighs. A smile spreads across Laurel’s face, and she responds with, “Good.” She reaches up to cup Dinah’s cheek, softly stroking her skin with her thumb. “I’m going to go downstairs and get someone to cover you, and then I’m going to run you a warm bath, okay? I want you to just relax for the rest of the night.”

Dinah doesn’t say anything, just leans in to hug Laurel, letting out a soft, “Thank you.” into her shoulder. She feels Laurel nod, then hug her tighter for a moment before pulling back. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She assures her. Dinah nods, still a bit shaky. Laurel leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before heading to the elevator, stepping inside before the doors shut behind her. Dinah watches her go before heading over to the couch, where she collapses in exhaustion. She lays there as she waits for Laurel to return, thinking about how lucky she is to have Laurel as a friend.

When Dinah hears the elevator open minutes later, she sits up and smiles when she locks eyes with Laurel. “Eric is going to cover you.” Laurel says as she approaches the couch. “Thanks, Laur. I really appreciate it.” Dinah tells her. Laurel smiles at her fondly. “Of course, songbird. Let me start the bath for you.” She says, heading to the bathroom. Dinah hears the tub faucet turn on, and she hears Laurel adjust the temperature for a bit as the water runs before turning it off again.

Laurel comes padding back into the room then, sticking her hand out to Dinah. “Ready?” She asks her. Dinah’s hand slips into hers, and Laurel gently leads her towards the bathroom. When Dinah gets there, she smiles when she sees that Laurel made it a bubble bath. The smell of lavender fills the bathroom as steam rises off the bath, and Dinah inhales the scent deeply. “Do you want me to leave?” Laurel asks her, looking unsure.

Dinah tilts her head as she tells her, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m fine with you staying.” Laurel smiles. “I’ll stay then, if you don’t mind.” She says. Dinah gives her a soft smile as she pulls her sweater over her head, beginning to undress.

Laurel’s hands cover hers gently, stopping her motions. “Here,” She says softly. “Let me help.” Dinah lets her hands drop to her sides, letting Laurel help her. Laurel’s touch is feather light on her skin as she ever so carefully helps her out of her clothes before helping her into the bath. Dinah sighs happily as the warm water envelopes her, sinking into the lavender scented bubbles. She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling more relaxed than she’s been in a while. When she opens them again, they land on Laurel, and a thought crosses her mind.

“Do you want to join me?” Dinah asks her. Laurel smiles, nodding. “Of course, songbird. I’d love to.” She tells her tenderly. She strips from her clothes, letting them fall in a pile on the floor beside her. When she’s done undressing, she gently puts her hand on Dinah’s back, guiding her to scootch forwards in the tub. She climbs in behind her, and Dinah leans back into her, Laurel’s arms wrapping around her as she rests her head against her shoulder. Dinah closes her eyes, relaxing into Laurel, who gently traces patterns on the skin of Dinah’s arm. They stay silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence before Laurel breaks the silence.

“Have you had panic attacks before, or was this your first?” She asks her gently, lazily tracing Dinah’s skin with her fingers. Dinah thinks for a moment before responding. “I’ve had them before, they just don’t happen as often anymore, and they aren’t usually so bad.” She tells her truthfully. She hears Laurel let out a small sigh. “I’m sorry, D.” She says sadly. “How are you feeling now?” She asks, concerned.

“Better,” Dinah responds. “Thanks for suggesting that I take the night off. It was definitely the right call.” She admits. She feels one of Laurel’s hands move to play with her hair, gently running her fingers through it. “I knew it would be. I’m always right, after all.” She jokes. “Shut up, you are not.” Dinah laughs. Laurel fake pouts at her before giving in and chuckling too. When the laughter dies down, the two sit in a comfortable silence, Dinah just enjoying Laurel’s soft, tender touches.

\------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------- 

“You ready to get out soon?” Laurel asks Dinah softly, twenty minutes minutes later. Dinah lets out a soft, “Yeah.” and Laurel helps her out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel and then pulling one around herself. The two head to Dinah’s bedroom, and Laurel helps Dinah get dressed, gently helping her into soft, comfy pajamas before dressing herself in sweatpants and a tank top.

“You should get some sleep.” Laurel tells her when Dinah lets out a big yawn. Dinah nods, thinking for a moment before gently grabbing Laurel’s hand. “Sleep in my bed tonight. Please?” She asks her. Laurel smiles at her fondly. “Of course, pretty bird.” She responds warmly.

Dinah leads her to the bed, and the two climb in together under the covers. As they settle in, Laurel turns off the lamp beside her before shifting to face Dinah. “I’m sorry you had a bad day.” Laurel says sadly. Dinah reaches for her hand as she tells her, “It’s okay, they’re bound to happen eventually.” She says. “You made today a lot better though, thank you for that.” She admits. Laurel smiles, happy that she made her feel better.

She strokes the back of her hand with her thumb as she tells her softly, “I’m always here for you, D.” She hears Dinah yawn before saying, “Thanks, Laur, I really appreciate you.” Laurel presses a soft kiss to the back of her hand. “Always, pretty bird.” She responds fondly.

She hears Dinah yawn again, then feels her shift to get more comfortable under the covers. Experiencing Dinah so comfortable and vulnerable around her warms her heart, and she smiles when she thinks about how far they’ve both come. “Can I cuddle you?” She asks her softly. Dinah doesn’t respond, but Laurel gets an answer when Dinah moves over and cuddles into Laurel’s side, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

She relaxes into Laurel, sighing softly when she feels Laurel wrap her arms around her. Her eyes start to close as Laurel’s fingers make their way through her hair, the soothing movement putting her to sleep. The last thing she feels before sleep takes her is a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
